familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Remember Allerton (1614-1652)
}} Early Mayflower Passenger and Pilgrim Settler of Plymouth_Colony. Vital Statistics * Born ca 1614 in Leiden, Holland * Daughter of Isaac Allerton (1586-1658) and Mary Norris * 1620 Passage on the Mayflower at age 6. * 1st Married to Moses Maverick of Salem/Dorchester MA, prior to 6-May-1635. (NEHGR 96.358) Afterwards he would go to found Marblehead, Massachusetts by separating it from Salem, Massachusetts * Died between 1652 and 1656 Biography Remember Allerton. Born Leiden ca. 1614/15. She married Moses Maverick before May 6, 1635, and had seven children. She died in Marblehead between September 12, 1652, and October 22, 1656. Marriage & Family Moses Maverick (1611–1686) was a 17th-century English colonist who migrated to the Massachusetts Bay Colony and founded Marblehead, Massachusetts. He served as selectman for 14 years. Maverick Street, Maverick Cove, Maverick Court and Moses Maverick Square are named after him. # Rebecca Maverick (1639-1659) - when Rebecca was 19, she married John2 HAWKES, # Mary Maverick (1640-1655) - born in 1640 in Salem, Essex co., MA and died in Boston, Suffolk co., MA on 24 February 1655 as "Mary of Moses Maverick of Mablehead sic"; she was 15220. At the age of 1, Mary1 was baptized in Salem, Essex co. # Abigail Maverick (1644-) - born in 1644 in Salem, Essex co., MA. Abigail was baptized in Salem, Essex co., MA as "Maverike, Abigail". on 12d:11m(January):1644/5205. Abigail married Major Samuel WARD. # Elizabeth Maverick (1646-1649) - born in 1646 in Salem, Essex co., MA and died before 30 September 1649; she was 3. Elizabeth1 was baptized in Salem, Essex co., MA on 13d:10m(December):1646 # Samuel Maverick (1647-c1669) - Samuel was born in 1647 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there on 19d:10m(December):1647205. Samuel was living circa 1668/9 when he signed a protest with his father, but apparently died before his father did and without issue. # Elizabeth Maverick (1649-) - Elizabeth2 was born in 1649 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there as "Maverike, Elizabeth on 30d:7m(September):1649223. Elizabeth2 first married Nathaniel GRAFTON and second married Thomas SKINNER. # Remember Maverick (1652-) - Remember was born in 1652 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there on 12d:7m(September):1652223. Remember married Edward WOODMAN, SR. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B012U93P96/maintourvacationA/ History of the Allerton family in the United States : 1585 to 1885], and a genealogy of the descendants of Isaac Allerton, Mayflower pilgrim, Plymouth, Mass. Fascinating story of this family of Mayflower descendants that helped settle the new world. * Remember Allerton - Disambiguation page * Allerton in Essex County, Massachusetts - first families * MainTour Plymouth Colony *Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower *Isaac Allerton at MayflowerHistory.com *Last Will and Testament of Isaac Allerton at The Plymouth Colony Archive Project *Moses Maverick Genealogy - KristenHall.org Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony